The Dragon and His Flame
by stacythekawaiirainbow123
Summary: Natalie Jacobs is new to Hogwarts, but she has a terrible past, and even worse secret. Will she make any friends? How will she survive? What sort of wizard will she be? Read to find out more!
1. Hogwarts

AN: Hey guys sorry for this bad story lol its not very good. I wrote it in elementary school and it is not as advanced as i would like it be cuz im in middle school now! haha uh but here it is anway hope you like:3

* * *

The train rattled against the tracks of england's hillside carrying the next generation of wizards to their new home for the next year. Yes this was the Hogwarts express and it was responsible for getting the students to school. what happened inside the train was completely up to the students. the first years lost and unsure what to do managed to find their way to their designated spots. There were more first years this time than usual so the carts filled up rather quickly. A brunette age of eleven walked down the slim hallway looking for a remotely empty cart.

Her long hair hung down to her elbows not even pulled back and her bangs hung just a little bit covering her eyes. Her brand new wizard cloak draped down her tanned skin flowing with every step she took. she looked into the carts and saw that they were all full. Most of the kids here had already known each other before they came here. but this girl was different. She had no friends, no family, no connections. the only real reason she was here was because an old woman had found her on the streets as a child and she was a wizard to. she had taken her in for lucky for her she worked at an orphanage. The girls real mother and father had died when the girl was only four years old by the hands of a masked demon. The girl winced at the thought and went back to finding an empty cart.

She came across the end of the hallway. She let out a defeated sigh there was only one card left. She looked in and saw that there was only one person in the cart. a boy her age with white greased back hair. he was looking out of the window onto the grassy hillside. he gave a weak smile as she slowly opened the door. she took a few steps forward nervously. she had never really talked with anyone her own age before. He turned to face her and his eyes widened to his notice that she wasn't with anyone else.

"i am really sorry for intruding but there is no where else to sit and this is really the only other empty cart. so do you think that uhh maybe i could sit with you." she tried not to stutter. the boy straightened up and gestured to the seat across from him. he was still a little in shock from her presence.

"Yeah uh go ahead no one else has showed up." he said casually. she sat herself down directly across from him. an uncomfortable silence came across the cart.

"So when did you get your letter." She said trying to make conversation. she wasn't very good at it though.

"i got it last spring." he stated. he looked back to the ground. "when did you get yours."

"I uh got my mine in september." She said. Another silence came over the cart. "so its kinda scary you know new school. i have never really been away from home before." she said.

"its not really that scary. my dad told me about it when he went here. he told me all these tricks about it. apparently its this castle. it has all these cool magic spells on it too make everything run smoother. but he told me some even cooler spells he cast himself just in case he had a kid. I want to see them all before i graduate."

"thats nice. but i don't know about the whole magic thing. i have never done magic before. i tried to read up on some of it but i couldn't understand most of it."

"isn't that funny a wizard who doesn't understand magic. you're never going to get far if you can't even read it." the boy smirked.

"it's not something to joke about i just don't get it. i mean i get it i just don't really know how you can do that. i mean what separates the words from the feeling." she whimpered. she pulled her legs too her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "it's not just that i don't understand it. i am also scared because i have never talked to anyone my own age before. My caretaker never let me out of the house. i am just scared i won't have any friends."

"well you're talking to me. we can be friends." the girl perked her head up at his words. he was smiling innocently. "i don't have many friends my own age either. so maybe we can be friends with each other."

"I really like that." the girl said. she put her knees down and extended her hand. "My name is Natalie." she said and the boy took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Draco huh that's a cool name."

"Yeah my father says it means powerful."

"well none the less that's an awesome name. i wish my name was something cool and meaningful like that."

"Well ask your parents if it means anything. every name means something." her smile faded. she looked to the ground wondering if she should tell him or just let it go. no if they were going to be friends he needed to know.

"My parents died when i was young."

"oh i'm sorry i didn't know."

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault."

"Oh well i am very sorry about that." he said bowing his head.

"its cool." natalie said turning her head too the window. "what house do you think your going to be put in. i know the house names in all of that but i just don't know where i'll be put in."

"Everyone in my family has always been put in slytherin so i most likely will be put in there."

"You never know. the hat choses what house you're in based on your past and future not your families. do you want to be in slytherin."

"yeah i guess i never have known to be put in any other house."

"well i hope i get to be put in any house your in. i don't want to be all alone again."

"don't worry you would be awesome in slytherin. i am sure you'll get in. i hope you can be in there too." he smiled again. she really liked it when he smiled. something about it made it seem so rare.

"My caretaker says that i might be in ravenclaw. she says i have a lot of potential. for once i hope she is wrong. i really like you." Natalie smiled. Draco returned it and they both began talking about their hopes for the new year. Little did these two know what the future had in store with them. Suddenly a boy burst through their cart panting. he was rather chubby and looked like he hadn't run in a long time.

"Did you hear did you hear Harry Potter is on the train. he's going to be in our classes. The boy who lived is going to be in our school." the boy then ran out to tell more people of the news. Of course both of them knew who he was. The boy who lived also known as harry potter.

"This ought to be an interesting year than. i mean having such a powerful wizard in our grade might make things more fun." Natalie said but Draco's face was plastered with hatred.

"he's not a real wizard he just got lucky. he has never even seen magic. My father told me that he was raised by muggles he only found out he was a wizard a couple of weeks ago. Harry Potter is nothing but a boy who got lucky when he was a child."

"But my caretaker said no one has ever survived that curse before so he must be in some way powerful." Natalie defended.

"Do you honestly think that a baby could do that. It was his mother that put the spell over him. for anything she would be the powerful wizard. if it wasn't for her he would be dead." Draco said raising his voice a little.

"I can't argue with that but you have to admit that what that boy has been through. his parents were killed by you know who in a very gruesome way and he only walked away with a scar. even if his parents did protect him and he was only a child the dark lord came after him not his parents he is destined to defeat him i know it." natalie said. draco gave a half frown and turned his head. thats where the argument ended. just then they heard another knock on the door. an old woman pulling a candy trolley opened the door.

"you kids want anything." she smiled. "a boy earlier bought the entire cart so i only have a little left from the surplus i keep out back. sorry if it isn't much." she said revealing the barely filled candy cart. Natalie got out a little coin pouch and pulled out a few coins.

"do you have any chocolate frogs. i have never had any before but i've heard they are very good." the old woman shook her head. "Oh well what do you have."

"sadly i only have two boxes of every flavored jelly beans and some liquorice swirls." Draco let out an irritated scoff. those were the worst types of candy and they were suppose to eat it.

"tell me who bought the cart earlier." draco said hoping to make that poor soul pay.

"Oh i don't know his name. but he was a rather odd looking fellow. he had wore glasses that's all i could remember." then she left.

"how dare she treat us like that." draco spat.

"it's not her fault some kid bought her out. plus there is dinner waiting for us at hogwarts. don't think too much of it." she comforted him. Draco was still angry he had always gotten his way. Never in his life had someone below him denied him what he wanted. this he could tell was definitely going to be an interesting year.

they arrived at hogwarts by boat ride. lanterns guiding them too the glimmering castle. the lights shined off onto the murky lake making it look as if they were floating on air. Natalie and Draco got into the same boat and made their way to catch up with the others. Natalie's eyes widened with wonder as the gigantic castle laid in front of her. Draco's face remained unturned. He only watch Natalie look up at the future that laid before her. Something was eating at him that he couldn't help hide. he felt something for this girl. the girl who he merely just met and didn't even know her last name.


	2. The Sorting Hat

AN: Hey guys here is chapter two! Hope you like. ;)

* * *

"are we seriously going to be living there. Its beautiful and look how big it is." She said.

"yeah its pretty big. There are going to be a lot of people staying there though." he said. she gave him that smile that made his heart feel like it was going to explode. they reached the docks in a matter of minutes. when they got up on the shore the staff began to take their belongings inside. one of the professors came up to them. she wore a tall black witches hat and a green robe.

"welcome to hogwarts wizarding school for witches and wizards. follow me and we will get you sorted into your houses." she said and began walking to up the many stairs that lead them to the changing staircases. the students watched in wonder as the staircases moved completely on their own. natalie took draco's hand and ran towards the wall with the many painting on the wall. the pictures were moving. like they were alive.

"hello." one of the painting said. scratch that they were alive.

"children please stay with the group." the professor shouted. they gave an uneasy look and went back to the group. they stood in front of the door too the grand hall. this is where it all begins. suddenly a boy dove in front of natalie's feet causing her to gasp in shock. he stood up revealing a small frog in his hands.

"Sorry i keep losing him." the boy said timidly and walked back to his original spot. Draco scoffed and made his eyes back to teacher.

"Now i have too go let the other professors know that you are here. i will be back in a few minutes. don't move." she said no emotion in her words and then left. Draco turned his head and saw a boy with glasses talking to a ginger kid and a girl with ridiculously large hair. when the boy with glasses turned his head he realized who the boy really ways. Draco let out a small laugh.

"So the rumors are true. Harry Potter really has come to Hogwarts." Draco said loud enough for everyone to hear. Some whispers went through the crowd. Draco made his way over to the boy in the thick round glasses. Natalie following behind him. "the name is Malfoy, draco malfoy." he said. the ginger kid laughed. "Oh you think my name's funny do you. let's see hand me down robe red hair. you must be a weasley." the ginger kids smile faded and made his gaze down to the floor. Draco made his way back too Harry. "you know you can make all the wrong friends if you're not careful. I can help you there." draco extended his hand waiting for a reply. the boy looked down at Draco's hand and put it down.

"Sorry i think i'm good on friends." he turned around and began talking with the original two. Draco made his way back to natalie. The professor came back and guided them to into the Great Hall. dark clouds were shown onto the ceiling with candles hovering in the air. they made their way to the front of the Great Hall with the previous year students cheering them and their new professors giving them courtesy claps. there was a small stool with a hat on top of it. An old man stood up and gave them the rules and regulations of the school. he was the headmaster Albus dumbledore. very famous. when he was done with his grim speech the other professor went back up in front of them.

"Now when i call your names you will step too the stool sit down i will place hat on your head and it will tell you what house you will be in so let's get started." she pulled out a rather long list and began to call out names. "Draco Malfoy." she said. Draco took a small breath and made his way to the stool and sat down. as the hat barely sat on his head.  
"Slytherin." it called out. malfoy gave a small smirk and made his way to his new home. More names were called out and Natalies heart jumped with each name praying that hers would somehow skipped. She was scared and yet excited of where she would be placed. Where you were placed determined your place in the world. It was based of your personality and what you would be when you grew up. She just prayed she would have some friends wherever she was placed.

"Natalie Jacobs." she said. it was natalie's turn. she was shaking and nervously sat on the stool. a couple of the professors began whispering as mcgonagall began to put it on her head. suddenly the hat began to scream.

"AGH... AHHH GET ME OFF GET ME OFF…" it shouted in pain. natalie was on the break of tears as the teacher pulled the hat off her. she was given a couple of questionable glares. dumbledore giving her the most questionable look. unsure of what to do natalie continued to sit in the chair gripping the edges of the stool tight scraping the paint off with her fingernails. there was a silence over the Great Hall. "Ugh bloody hell. that was terrifying. you have a really messed up head you know that." it shouted at her. she cringed at its words. "I suppose i still have to give you a home though. put me back on." it said. the woman placed it on natalie's head. "Agh jesus it still burns. well i guess Ravenclaw." a small cheer came over the ravenclaw table as natalie's heart sank to the floor. she got off the chair and sheepishly walked over to her new table. she sat down and glared back at draco with a saddened look. she wanted to die. what did that hat see in her mind. what did it feel. why did it feel it.

Natalie folded her arms onto the table and placed her head in the sanctuary it provided. She looked back at Draco who was giving her a saddened expression. They were in different houses this would make it a lot harder for them to hang out. that was the farthest thing from Natalie's mind right now. She kept going back too the reason of why the hat screamed. she wasn't a dark person she didn't have any grim thoughts. then again the hat didn't look in your thoughts it looked into your past and future. _It burns get me off it burns what does that even mean._ Maybe she could ask the hat herself. No the hat would be in the professor's office after this was over. Maybe she could ask him if she could talk to it. No way he would never allow that but she needed to know what that stupid hat saw. Suddenly another round of cheers came from the ravenclaw table. a new person must have gotten ravenclaw. a rather short but beautiful blonde girl with a queer smile on her face sat next to natalie. she had this light but strange aura around her.

"hi my name is Luna lovegood. your Natalie Jacobs right?" she said with a lightness in her voice. she tilted her head to the left for an answer.

"yes i am." natalie said timidly. Luna smiled wider and took Natalie's hands and stared down at them.

"i see you have been through many hardships you lost your parents correct." she said. natalie looked up at her.

"how do you know that?" she asked hoping not to have raised her voice too much.

"i don't know i can just sense things like that. you don't remember much about the event correct the only thing you remember is the man who killed them."

"You're starting to freak me out." natalie said. but luna ignored her.

"Hmm there is something else here. something i haven't seen in anyone before. something linked in with your magic it's i can't really describe it."

"wait is this the same thing that made the sorting hat scream?"

"yes it very well could be. i have never seen this in any other wizard before. do you mind if i research this a bit more. i would very much like to learn about what i sense."

"ugh sure. as long as you tell me what you find. i want to find out what's wrong with me." Luna smiled at natalie's comment.

"i like you. we both have a lot in common." luna said giggling.

"like what?"

"we are both different from the others. there is something about us that's off i should say. i sense there are others in here that are like us. not many but we aren't the only ones." luna said turning her head back to the headmaster who was now conjuring up dinner. a magnificent feast appeared before them and a roar of excited buzz went through the room. natalie had never seen so much food before. in the orphanage all she got was some bread and a baked potato and if she was lucky maybe a chicken leg when they got funding from the ministry. natalie grabbed as much as her plate could hold and began to devour all that she had taken. after dinner the houses went too there dorms for the first time. each of them was told the password for getting into their common room. they were not allowed to share it with anyone outside the house. Natalie frowned. they were just making it more and more difficult for her to hang out with Draco. when they entered a massive common room decorated with blue and ravens patterns appeared with giant mounds of books spread all across the room.

"ok now all your things have been delivered if anything is missing report it to me immediately." the perfect said and dismissed them. Natalie and luna ran up to there rooms. thankfully they were roomed together with another girl by the name of cho. but natalie was too busy going through all her stuff too make sure nothing was missing. her pet cat vanessa was sleeping on her pillow. Natalie had found vanessa just before she came to hogwarts. she was a stray that she found in a dumpster behind the orphanage. she had found all her books and most importantly her picture of her family before they died.

Both her parents were wizards and both worked at the ministry. they use to take her too the ministry and let her play with some of the older wizards that worked there. but when they died natalie had never set foot in that building again. both her parents were only children and her grandparents were dead so there was no one else for her to go. thankfully she was sent to a ministry funded orphanage. it was still crummy but better than some of the other options she could have gotten. Natalie wiped away some of the tears that came across her face when she looked back too the photo. She put the photo by her nightstand looking back too her parents smiling faces before she drifted off into a deep sleep with luna's music box playing a seemingly hypnotic lullaby.


	3. Flying Class

AN: hey guys here is the third chapter. it more like two chapters mushed into one but i wanted to make it more dramatic! leave good reviews!

* * *

"Natalie we have to get up, come on get up or we are going to be late too breakfast." Luna said shaking her awake. natalie obeyed and quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs to the great hall. Not a lot of people were there they really were late. they quickly grabbed a bagel and went back upstairs to go retrieve their books for the day. natalie put on her robe now sewn onto it was the ravenclaw symbol. Natalie looked down at her schedule and signed potions was her first class. great she didn't know the slightest thing about potions. she made her way to the classroom hoping to see Draco. thankfully she did. He was talking too two other boys also in slytherin. Natalie wondered if she should go over there. he looked busy but she really wanted to talk to him. Draco say Natalie and motioned her to come over. Natalie walked over to where Draco and the other boys stood.

"hey natalie i want to introduce you to Crabbe and Goyle they are in slytherin too." Draco said.

"nice too meet you i'm Natalie Jacobs." the boys gave uneasy glances towards each other and walked away. "did i do something wrong?" she asked him.

"Don't mind them they are idiots anyway." Draco said. "wanna sit with me." he showed her the empty chair. she quickly sat down and waited for class to start. The doors opened and the professor walked in. He had jet black hair that went just above his shoulders. He was the head of the slytherin house. he spoke without any emotion in his voice. his eyes were cold and almost dead inside. he seemed too keep his attention towards harry potter who Natalie had just realized was there. Harry didn't seem to have a clue what was going on either. Even though he rejected Draco maybe him and Natalie could still be friends. She had heard a lot of good things about him. Their past were very similar. the girl next too harry was raising her hand at almost every question that was being called. she must have been hermione granger. Natale heard about her. she was muggle born. she was the smartest girl in the school. smarter than most of the professors. she had to prove to some of the people here that a muggleborn wizard could still be just as good and better than a pureblood.

After potions there was broom lessons. she also had that class with Draco. now this was something that Natalie knew how to do. when she was small she found the caretakers broom and use to ride on it when he was away on business. So this class should be easy.

"alright class too pick up your brooms just hold your hand over the handle and shout 'up' and your broom will get up. its simple. now you may begin." she blew her whistle. the kids begin to say up. some of the brooms got up slowly and some of them didn't get up at all. Natalie looked down at her broom and placed her hand over it.

"UP" she said and it immediately flew into her hand almost knocking her over. she smiled at her success and looked to draco who already had his in his grip. everyone got theirs up she told them to mount on but do not take off. Natalie mounted onto her broom careful not to take off. suddenly a little boy started screaming in panic as his broom rose into the air. it was the same boy that dove at her feet on the first day to get his pet frog. Bad luck followed this boy everywhere.

"Neville longbottom get down from there this instant i told you not too start flying." but it was clear this boy had absolutely no idea what he was doing. in an attempt to stop the broom from rising neville instead crashed himself to the ground hurting himself greatly too were his arm was in a very unnatural position. "ok everyone remain calm i have too get this boy too the nurse. no one i repeat no one is too get on their brooms while i am away understand." She said coldly. they all nodded their heads as she carried the poor boy away. as she was doing so a small clear round ball fell out of neville's robe. Draco noticed this and made his way over to pick it up.

"look it seems that neville dropped his new toy." Draco stated. Harry made his way over to draco with hatred in his eyes.

"give it back malfoy." harry said his words dripping with venom. Draco enjoyed his reaction and decided to play along.

"alrighty then." Draco said mounting on his broom and beginning to fly off the ground. some of the students gasped at that he could already fly so perfectly. others whispered because he had disobeyed the teacher. "Come and get it then." he said throwing and catching the small ball toy in his hand. Natalie grew concerned. she didn't want to embarrass draco by yelling at his too get down. but at the same time she wanted him to be on the ground. Natalie looked too harry as he was mounting on his broom too. _This can't be good._ Natalie thought as harry made his way towards Draco. Natalie couldn't hear what they were yelling at each other from this distance. she saw draco fly around harry and toss the toy towards one of the tower windows and harry immediately took off after it. draco made his way back to the ground were a couple of his friends surrounded him too congratulate him. he made his way out of the crowd too natalie's direction. When all the sudden a loud applause interrupted the steady silence. Potter was landing with the ball in hand. but the cheering didn't last long as a rather ticked off professor mcgonagall made her way over to the now scared potter and dragged him away.

"That was really stupid you know that right." natalie said but draco only rolled his eyes.

"come on i was only having a little fun." he said innocently. "plus i didn't get caught that has to count for something right."

"Not yet but what if Harry tells."

"he doesn't have the gaul too." draco said walking away natalie following shortly behind. they had been dismissed from their class and were told to wait until their next class started. they took this small moment of time that had been given to them too talk.

"Ravenclaw isn't so bad. i mean i'm not as smart as the majority of the people there and i don't really fit in. but i met a girl named luna and she seems really nice."

"Luna lovegood?" draco asked.

"yeah you know her."

"I know of her. her mother was a scientist and her father works as the editor for this ridiculous magazine called the quibbler,"

"Sure she's strange but it's not like anyone else here is normal." natalie smiled. it was true he couldn't deny that much. "so how's slytherin?"

"its ok. still full of idiots but at least they have high status." Draco said looking away. Natalie was confused. was that all he cared about. they could be the dumbest people on earth but as long as they were wealthy and well known they were good enough for him. But if that was true why was he friends with her. she had already admitted too growing up an orphan so he knew she wasn't rich. she didn't have high status. she didn't have anything to offer. so why was he friends with her. She wanted too ask him why but she kept her mouth shut not wanting to screw anything up.

* * *

Several months past since that day. it turns out instead of getting punished harry was asked to join the quitted team. Draco was mad. he was flying too for anything it was better. he should be on the quittedge team to. but admitting too flying would definitely get him in trouble. he would have to wait until next year too try out. then he would crush stupid potter into the ground. it was halloween and all the students were in the great hall eating candy and other treats. natalie was laughing as one of the other ravenclaws used a spell to turn one of the other students treats into a frog while it was in his mouth. she took the poor use too be cupcake frog and gave it santuary in her pocket. she would set the cupcake frog loose in the woods later. The great hall's doors burst open to a frantic defense the dark arts professor ,Professor quirrell, running down the floors shouting at the top of his lungs.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON" he said frantically. the headmaster got up from his chair. "thought you might want to know." and then fainted. Lightning struck and all the students began screaming in fear. trolls were deadly creatures not to be messed with. they had a certain taste for wizard blood so it was very common for them too turn up in large places like this. an electric shock went through natalie's body. fear yep this was fear. fear for her life. She couldn't move couldn't see straight. sure this place was filled with very capable wizards ready and armed to take on a troll but what would happen before they found it. The room erupted in screams as students ran through the doors too get too their dorms as quickly as possible. but natalie couldn't move from her seat not one inch. draco grabbed her arm and forced her to move. they began running when professor snape stopped them before they could exit the door. draco held tight too natalie never wanting too let her go.

"I will need miss jacobs too come with me. Mr malfoy please make your way back to your house." snape said in his usual emotionless tone. natalie finally snapped out of her trance and realized what was going on. she met her hand with draco's and wrapped her fingers around his.

"NO i can't leave draco i can't." she could feel a heat rise from her core. she couldn't pinpoint why this must be the fear getting too her.

"I'm not leaving natalie wherever she is going take me with her." he spat. the heat was spreading from her core too her arms and legs. she was shaking. she didn't want to be separated from him. why did she have to go somewhere.

"I'm sorry miss jacobs needs to come with me alone. she will be in the headmaster's office until this is resolved." he said.

"but why do i have to go. why am i going to the headmasters office."

"its for your safety."

"but why just my safety. what about draco's safety or the other students safety are they going somewhere else too."

"I will not explain myself to a child come with me at once." he grabbed natalie's arm harshly pulling her out of draco's grip. she looked down at snape's hands. he was wearing gloves. she had never seen him wear gloves before. why now. she had so many questions. so many unanswered question. she looked back at dumbfounded at draco, tears in her eyes as she was helplessly carried away and tossed in the headmaster's office. except with no headmaster in sight. "stay here until i come and get you do you understand me."

"No i don't understand why am i here." natalie shouted but snape had already closed the door and locked it. natalie banged on the door yelling for help but no one came. the heat quickly spread through the rest of her body. the fear was eating at her. she wanted to be with draco. she was so scared so very scared. she got in a corner and balled up like she usually did in the orphanage whenever the caretaker started yelling or was giving out punishments. it was her way of calming herself down. the heat started to get hotter and hotter. she was almost sure she would pass out. a melody came to mind. the one her mother use to sing to her when she was little before she died. oh how she wanted to remember all the words but she could only recall a few verses. it had been a song that was written by muggles but her mother found beautiful and sang it too her almost every night.

I know you i walked with you once upon a dream

I know you that look in your eyes is oh such a familiar agleam

but i know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem

but if i know you i know what you'll do

youll love me at once

the way you did once

upon a dream

but if i know you

i know what you'll do

youll love me at once

the way you did once

upon a dream.

i know you i walked with you once upon a dream

i know you that gleam in your eyes is oh such a familiar agleam

but i know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem

but if i know i know what you'll do

youll love me at once

the way you did once

upon a dream.

Natalie sang to herself. she felt the fear quickly rush out of her. the heat left her body. she just leaned against the wall hoping to be immersed in it. not wanting to leave. she heard loud crashing coming from the floor below her and covered her ears too try to drown it out. then it stopped. had they already killed the troll. a few minutes later natalie heard the door to the office open and scooted further in the wall diving her head between her legs too hid.

"miss jacobs what are you doing get out from there at once." a familiar voice said. it wasn't snape it was professor mcgonagall. "dear why are you huddled over in the corner."

"i was scared no one was telling me what was going on or why i was locked in here. did i do something wrong. why was i locked in here." natalie said raising her voice begging in her head too be given an answer. the woman just sighed.

"come on dear let's get you cleaned up." the woman said getting natalie to her feet. natalie wanted to scream at her yell at her and demand what was going on. demand to know why she had been locked up. Then it hit her. the sorting hat was in here. she had the chance of a lifetime to ask what he had seen and completely blew it. she mentally kicked herself for not taking the chance that had been practically given to her. why was she such a coward. but she obeyed they walked out of the office and down to a washroom. she said that the girls restroom had been destroyed in the fight so we couldn't use that for a while. mcgonagall quietly wiped away the small childs tear stained cheeks. pity came too her for this poor girl. this poor girl who had no idea what she was. no idea what she was capable of.


	4. What's Wrong With Me?

"Professor?" natalie asked.

"What is it miss."

"Whats wrong with me." natalie said almost breaking into tears. oh how she wanted too tell her. how she wanted to hold this girl tell her everything she knew but knew it would only panic her. it would have to wait until she was older too handle it.

"why would you say something like that there is absolutely nothing wrong with you." she lied. what else could she tell her.

"then why did the sorting hat yell at me and why did you lock me up. if there is nothing wrong with me then what's going on please tell me." screw demanding at this point she didn't care how she got the information she just wanted answers by any means possible. The doors opened and the headmaster walked through.

"Miss jacobs i am glad too see your ok." He said.

"headmaster why did you lock me up." she asked. he seemed taken back a little by this but remained calm.

"professor snape can you take over please." he said walking out.

"Gladly." snape stepped forward too the trembling girl. he placed his wand on her forehead.

"what are you doing." natalie asked her breath escalating.

"saving your life." he said calmly. natalie's breath hitched as she realized what he was going to do. "Obliviate." he said and a small blue mist of air came out of the wand surrounding her head erasing everything that just happened. a expressionless look came over natalie's face. the last hour had been erased from her memory. "listen natalie you were not locked in the headmaster's office alone. you were taken to a safe haven with other ravenclaw members. you stayed there until everything was clear. you never entered the headmaster's office." he said natalie just simply nodded her head. those were her new memories now. her real ones were gone. well the ones from the past hour. she got up and began walking out of the washroom back to her dorm. when she finally came back to her normal self she was already halfway up the stairs to her dorm wondering how she got here. then she remembered that she was with the others in a safe haven to be safe against the troll. she smiled at her good memory and went back to her room where luna was waiting for her.

"Oh natalie i have been wondering where you were. i didn't see you in the safe haven." luna said.

"Hmm that's funny i was there. you must have just not seen me with all the people." she said changing into her pjs.

"yeah i guess so." luna said. natalie went in the bathroom to brush her teeth and when she came out luna was gone.

"I swear that girl is always disappearing places. she is going to get the whole lot of us in trouble on day." Natalie said climbing into her bed and falling fast asleep.

* * *

It had been a long while since the incident. draco asked what happened to her and she gave him the answer. or at least the answer that she thought was right. she never knew what really happened. how they toyed with her memories too make her forget just so they could get out of answering her questions. Draco had a bad feeling attached to him. something was more off about her. something kept eating at him too spend more time with her. it was starting to affect him. he began spacing out too try and figure this feeling out. After thanksgiving dumbledore made an announcement that all students could go home for christmas break. If anyone wanted to stay at hogwarts they had to sign a form outside their common rooms. Natalie shrunk back into her chair as she heard this. She didn't want to go back to the orphanage for christmas. but at the same time she didn't want to spend it alone. perhaps some of the friends she had made here would be staying also. It might be fun staying here for christmas. i mean she could eat an awesome christmas dinner. exchange presents with friends. she still had a couple of coins left from the beginning of the year so maybe she could get something small for draco. he had done so much for her this is the least she could do for him. But what do you give the boy who has everything. She looked back at draco who was talking to his slytherin friends at his house table. she couldn't get anything too expensive mainly because she couldn't afford it. she had to get him something meaningful.

"Hey luna can i ask you something?" natalie turned to her.

"what is it?"

"what do you think i can get draco for christmas."

"Hmm thats a tuff one. let's see you can't get him something that involves muggles because his father would probably throw it out. so get him something magical."

"But i only have a couple of pounds. and magic stuff cost a lot. is there anything you know of that is cheap too buy and is magical." natalie begged her.

"there is one thing i know of but i'm not sure they still make them anymore."

"where do you know where i can get them."

"You know ron weasly?"

"the ginger kid."

"thats him, well his older brothers are twins and they have this business i should say. they have tons of magical knick knacks for really cheap prices. they make them all themselves too so you know it's high quality. when you get there ask them for the lovers heart. it's the perfect gift." luan said and going back to her food. natalie stared at her plate wondering what it could be. after classes she tracked down the infamous brothers the weasley twins. they were busy with another customer when she got there.

"Ok just rub this on your throat and in the morning you will look sick as a dog. that ought to give you more time to study for your test." Fred said rustling the kids hari who quickly ran off with his new product.

"Oh hey you're umm Natalie right." george said taking a step in front of his brother.

"Oh yeah i know you you're the girl who freaked out the sorting hat." fred said turning to his brothers side. natalie shrunk back. she thought that most people forgot about that already.

"Oh man we're sorry we didn't mean too bring it up." george said noticing her discomfort.

"we were only messing around."

"No its ok i don't care about that anyway. i'm actually here for something that you have. My friend luna told me you have it."

"ah luna lovegood." fred said.

"Loyal customer always checks to see if we have anything new." george stated

"If lunas a friend of yours well i think we can dock the prices by half for you right." fred said. Natalie's eyes widened. these guys couldn't be real. she had too make sure she thanked luna after this.

"Thank you so much." natalie said

"so what can we get you." george said rolling up his sleeves.

"Oh i'm looking for a present i can get my friend for christmas but he already has sorta everything so luna said i should try getting him a lover's heart." the twins turned to each other and gave each other with mischievous grins.

"Oh a lover's heart huh." fred said making his way to one side of natalie.

"may we ask who this friend of yours is." george said making his way to the other side of her.

"well uh i don't want too say too much cause i don't want to embarrass him. what is there something special that it does." natalie asked.

"the lover's heart product is something we invented very special to us."

"it was originally going to be sold for lovers."

"But it didn't go the way we intended so it has a new purpose."

"It plays the most wonderful memory that the receiver has. and if a new better memory appears it will give of that memory."

"You see wonderful memories lead to a wonderful romance."

"But we are just friends." natalie said taking a step forward.

"Oh yes of course it's not a love spell or anything." fred said

"No no we aren't allowed to sell those on school grounds."

"It merely is just giving off good memories."

"what it was originally suppose to do was to show the day that the two lovers met."

"But instead it just shows the happiest memory the receiver has."

"all you have to do is give this boy this box." george said handing her a small box.

"get him to open it."

"and then it will play." they said in unison. "simple really." they said again in unison.

"thank you so much how much do i owe you." natalie said reaching for the few coins that she had in her pocket.

"nothing." they said together. "we decided that it's the holidays and since you're friends with luna your total comes to nothing."

"Oh my gosh thank you so much."

"No problem." they said again. this was starting to get weird how they talked at the same time. but then again they were twins. this sort of thing was normal. she walked back to her common room and hugged luna thanking her for the advice. she got some wrapping paper that cho chang had left over from her gifts and quietly wrapped the tiny wooden box. it didn't look like much. it was just a small tiny brown wooden box. who knows if it even really works.

"this is suppose to play draco's happiest memory. then it must have some really powerful magic on it. i wonder what memory will play." natalie asked herself.

At the same time in the slytherin house.

"What can i get Natalie for christmas. Crabbe, Goyle, what do you think i should get her." Draco turned to the two idiots who were still stuffing themselves with stolen goods.

"Uhh Malfoy about that.." crabbe said

"The thing is malfoy that jacobs girl is kinda…" he paused.

"what kinda what." draco asked.

"she's just really weird." crabbe said.

"yeah what crabbe said come on malfoy you have too think she is a little weird too. i told my father about what she did too the sorting hat. he said that has never happened before. My father said there must be something wrong with her."

"who cares what your father said. and so what if she is kinda weird it's not like anyone else here is normal." draco shot back. how dare they talk about Natalie like that.

"draco you shouldn't hang out with people like that. we don't even know why you hang out with her in the first place. sure she's a pureblood more than half the people in slytherin are to. Why don't you go hang out with one of them. but she has absolutely no status or any money. i heard she is even more poor than the weasleys. i mean at least they have a roof over their heads that's theirs. i mean natalie is an orphan and is going nowhere after she graduates."

"You Shut Your Mouth Crabbe. i don't give a rat's worth what you or your father think. If you ever talk about Natalie like that again i'll have you hexed with a pig's tail to match your face." and with that he stormed out of the house. who did they think they were talking about natalie like that. sure she was poor and had no status but who cared right. Who cared that she wasn't in the slytherin house that didn't matter. who cared of what she did too the sorting hat. He was the only one here who had an IQ that was bigger than his shoe size anyway. Everyone here was an idiot. He needed to think of something even more special now too show natalie that she was the smartest girl in this entire school. to show her that she was the only one that he could really come too. he went to the ravenclaw doorway too go get natalie he wanted to talk. it after hours he should be in his house. if he was caught then he was going to get in serious trouble. he just needed to talk.


	5. Christmas

"Oh mr malfoy what are you doing up at this hour. you should be in bed. i don't want to have to call snape on you." the painting guardian said.

"I need to talk too Natalie Jacobs."

"I can't condone that you know." she said. this woman was starting to irritate him.

"Look can you just tell her i'm here. maybe she'll come out on her own."

"ill check but if she's sleeping i'm not waking her up."

"i understand." Draco said as the painting woman disappeared. she came back a few seconds later.

"you're really lucky she was just about to go to bed. she will be down in a minute."

"thank you." draco said. the door too the ravenclaw door opened and revealed a sleepy natalie.

"Hey draco what's up." she said yawning.

"Nothing much i just need to talk to you."

"sure what about."Natalie said waking up a little more. draco looked around at all the wondering ears from the paintings. they would hear them.

"Let's go somewhere private."

"No way she needs to be in bed." the woman said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." natalie said. the painted woman unable to do anything was left too watch them walk away. they made it too an abandoned hallway with no paintings in it. "so what did you want to talk about." natalie asked.

"I was wondering if you were staying here for christmas." draco said.

"well uhh yes i am."

"Well i'm staying too. my father would be away on business and my mother is never at the house so it would be pointless for me to go home. so i was wondering if maybe you would like to spend christmas with me. we can just spend it together as friends." he said.

"Oh draco that sounds wonderful." she said bringing him into a hug. he hugged her back lived in that moment. suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Quick we need to hide." Draco said pulling her into a dark corner behind one of the statues. when they saw who it was they couldn't believe their eyes.

"harry this is not a good idea what if we get caught." it was ron.

"Ron this will work we just need to see what is going on in there." hermione said

"We are just going to take a peek and then we can go back to the common room." harry said.

"I still can't believe we are doing this."ron said. they entered a door that lead out to a shack near the dark forest and draco and natalie were alone again.

"well it looks like we aren't the only ones up." natalie said.

"what did they mean take a peek what are they looking for." draco said.

"I have no idea we should get back before they do."

"No way we have to tell someone about this." draco said.

"are you crazy we would get caught then. in case you haven't noticed we are out of our dorms too." natalie said.

"True but maybe since we turned them in they will forget about us and just punish them."

"It's a little risky." natalie said.

"Come on we can't let them get away with whatever they are doing." draco said.

"Ok fine but if we get in trouble…"

"If we get in trouble i'll take the blame so you won't get in trouble."

"draco you don't have to do that."

"I know i don't have to i want to."

"Your awesome you know that right." natalie said.

"I knew a little." draco smiled. they made there way too the office were mcgonagall was there. they told her about what they had heard and lucky for them she didn't say anything about them being up too. they led her too were they heard them talking and caught the trio just as they were leaving. Draco stepped out from behind the professor too show them who had told. the look on harry's face was priceless too draco. Natalie just hung back trying not to be seen. she kinda liked the trio. i mean rons brothers helped her out a lot. She felt slightly guilty for rating them out like this. but draco was enjoying every moment of it. they made their way back to the office were madame mcgonal began punishing the trio. she took fifty points each from their houses. poor gryffindor. they were always losing points. then she told them something almost terrifying.

"and the five of you as a detention will go into the dark forest with hagrid and help him out with a mission." everyone's jaw dropped. they were suppose to go into the dark forest. the one filled with things that could kill them. the one they were told never to enter. this was madness.

"excuse me miss you said five i don't think you mean me and…"draco said but was interupted by mcganiall.

"Oh but i do mr malfoy. you and miss jacobs were also up past hours. so you will receive the same punishment despite your intentions."

"natalie didn't have anything to do with it i dragged her here." draco said taking the blame like he promised.

"I don't really care. she was up there fore she needs to be punished. so let's go shall we."

"Wait right now." hermione asked.

"when else you all seem to be eager to be up so why not extend the fun." she said as she led them to hagrid's hut. where a large man with a long black beard and covered head too toe with pelts was there to greet them. he had a large dog by his side too.

"ah hi there harry, ron, hermione, natalie, and malfoy. so it seems you have been rather bad tonight i expected more from you. well nevermind that let's get started. we are looking for a runaway unicorn. so to cover more ground we are splitting up in groups of three. i will go with hermione and ron. malfoy natalie and harry will go by themselves. don't worry you get fang too. he said handing them a leash and a lantern. they all entered the dark forest.

"this sucks my father will hear about this. he will have this whole place shut down in a blink of an eye for making us go in this wretched place." Draco whined. Harry rolled his eyes and continued looking for the lost unicorn.

"Hey guys look at this." natalie said pointing to a silvery liquid.

"Unicorn blood." harry said. "we must be getting close it's still dripping."

"Wait guys isnt this dangerous. don't you guys think? what made it bleed."

"Draco's right if something is after it i don't want to get close too it." natalie said.

"hagrid said it was a runaway unicorn maybe he is the one that shot it."

"I don't think hagrid would do that. he seems too like animals."

"Look are we going to debate over this or are we going to go find this creature so we can get the heck out of here." draco said grabbing the lantern and raising it too see more.

"Agh…" harry said grabbing his forehead."

"You ok harry." natalie asked. harry nodded his head. suddenly they came across a small dark clearing where they saw the unicorn. but something else was there too. it was huddled over the unicorn drinking its blood. Harry was grasping his head in pain at this point. Draco dropped the lantern and grabbed onto natalie's hand and began running leaving harry behind. that heat that was in natalie was escalating more rapidly. it had already spread throughout her body. The only thing that was keeping out of that stunned trance was draco right now. She had too keep running. She had too keep moving. he wouldn't let her go. his grip on her wrist was tight making sure she didn't slip away. whatever the heck was that thing. it wouldn't get too them. they made their way back to hagrid hut where they were the only ones there.

"we got to get help. we have to go help harry." natalie said as draco began pacing.

"forget potter what the heck was that thing. and what is it doing near a school." draco shouted he was obviously panicking.

"well we have to do something we can't just leave harry there we have to go back and save him."

"Natalie listen to me." he said grabbing onto her shoulders. "there is absolutely nothing that we can do. we know little too none defensive spells. we are children. we have no possible way of beating that thing let alone getting potter out alive. Do you understand me. if both of us are too live we have to stay here and wait for someone to save him themselves."

"we can figure something out i don't want too just leave him there." suddenly hagrid burst from out of the woods. with harry ron and hermine following behind him.

"harry you're all right." natalie said rushing over to him.

"how are you alive." draco said.

"a centaur came out and saved me." harry said.

"Oh my god that sounds so cool." natalie said. "i am sorry we left you."

"it ok i know you were scared." harry said.

"we better get you kids inside you have had a long night."

"wait what about the creature." draco said.

"the centaur scared it off. nothing more we can do now." Hagrid said. walking towards the castle. the children following close beside him. They reached the door of the castle again and the kids said their goodbyes as hagrid turned them over to finch.

Christmas rolled around and almost everyone in hogwarts left. Only a couple of students remained. the ravenclaw dorm was decorated head too toe in lights and ordaments. with a giant christmas tree in the middle. Natalie ran down the long hallway with her present in her pocket too the place where draco told her to meet him. it was near the lake. he said his father went there when he was a student. she saw draco down by the lake holding a small package. she met up with him panting.

"Sorry im late." she apologized.

"No need well come on i want to show you the place." he said and started walking towards a giant hedge. he brushed past the branches and leaves and came across a clearing with a crystal clear pond in the center. there was small stones for them to sit on and forest creatures tended to come near here. only the kind ones though. his father once told him he saw a deer come right up to him when he was a boy.

"Draco this place is wonderful." natalie said gazing up at the sky. snow was falling now and quickly freezing the small pond. the children who looked up at the sky were unturned by the cold. Draco found his hand warmed by natalie's. her wool gloves meeting his leather ones. Draco turned away from the sky and stole a glance at natalie whose eyes filled with wonder shinning brightly at the sky. her skin glowing even more brightly as the snow landed on her cheeks. Draco smiled at her happiness and fidled with the ribbon of the present he got her hoping she would like it. he was never good at giving gifts. He was never good at making friends. everyone automaticly wanted to be friends with him because of his father. he never had a friend who liked him for him. not his father. this was the reason he liked natalie. she saw past your bloodline and look at yours. who you were. who you were at that moment and not anything else.

"I uh i got you something." he said handing her the small package. she took it and untied the opened the box and pulled out a locket. it was silver with her initeal imbedded into the front. she opened it too find a photo of them on the first day of school. she had forgotten that one of the boys from the school newspaper had taken their picture. he must have gotten the photo from him and put it in the locket. a tear rolled down natalie's cheek.

"Oh my god draco this, this is amazing. i can't beleive you did this. this is the most beautuful thing that anyone has ever given to me." it was true. she wrapped her arms around him and thanked him over and over. he smiled.

"i thought you might like it." draco said resting his head on her shoulders.

"Oh i got you something too." she said pulling away and digging into her pocket. "its not much but i really hope you like it." She said handing him the wrapped box. he finally reached the gift and looked at it. he opened it up and a pink mist came out from the lid.

"what's it doing." draco asked.

"Its suppose too play your most happiest memory. i thought you might like it." Natalie said. They looked up at the pink mist which was swirling round and round trying to form the memory. Draco looked teary eyed as the picture finally appeared. Natalie couldn't see what was shown only the user could see it. and what it showed almost broke draco too tears. It was now. The mist showed him and natalie in the snow together looking up at the sky. It only happened near seconds ago but it was the happiest moment of young draco's life. "what do you see?"natalie asked bringing draco back to reality. He closed the box slowly and looked back to her.

"Uh a birthday that i had with my family when i was five." draco lied. he had never even had a birthday were both his parents were present. But he couldn't tell natalie that. what would she think that his happiest moment of his life only happened a couple of seconds ago. No he would tell her later. When he could come out more easily to her. yes he could tell her anything she wanted too know at this point but for something like this he would need more time. Just a little more time.

"Oh that sounds wonderful." she said playing with her new locket that was now around her neck. she looked back at the sky again. batting her eyes against the gentle snow that was falling on her face. "Draco what was it like to fly." she asked.

"huh?" he asked.

"when you were flying on your broom. what was it like flying. i have always wondered what it was like. do you feel weightless or is it like you're just moving in air. no change. I always dreamt of flying. going above the trees and above the mountains and looking forward. being able to see the world from a whole new perspective. What was it like?" she asked again. Draco thought for a minute. he was too focused on throwing potter off to pay too much attention too the feeling. but he had a slight idea.

"You feel above everything else. like your the one thing ruling the sky. you're the only one that could ever experience this." Draco said looking up too the distant sky. His feet were becoming numb from the cold. He looked back at natalie who didn't seem unturned by it. He wanted to stay here forever. just them alone. alone together in the snow.

They walk back to school holding hands too keep each other warm. They went into the dining room where only five other students were left. draco lured natalie too the other side of the table from where ron and harry sat. he wanted her all too himself. Not wanting those two idiots getting in his way. since there were such little students left they could all eat together. it was the first time they got too officially eat together. It was magical. carols filled the hall as they ate and at the end of the meal an array of desserts was laid out in front of them. Natalie grabbed the pudding and put a large clump of it on her plate, eating it quickly. they were dismissed from dinner and left for the night. Draco walked natalie back to her dorm.

"i had fun today." natalie said walking up the stairs.

"Me to." he said turning back to her. they reached the ravenclaw dorm room. natalie fiddled with the locket.

"thanks again for everything." natalie said. draco tried not to blush for it would be too obvious on his already pale white skin.

"No problem thank you." he said. turning away going back to his dorm. natalie stood alone on her doorstep once again. looking back to her neck at the locket she opened it once again to see the two of them smiling brightly. a tear of joy came down from natalie's eye. wiping it away quickly and entering her commen room. she was the only one in ravenclaw that stayed for christmas. so she had it all to herself. she quickly fell asleep on the commen room couch next to the fire.


	6. End of The Year (Almost)

"hey natalie wait up." It was hermine.

"Oh hi hermine whats up." Natalie said smiling too the puffy haired girl.

"Nothing much i just need too ask you a question." hermine said.

"Sure what is it." Natalie said giving hermine her full attention. Hermine was always fond of Natalie. They seemed to have similar interest and were both study buddies. They tended to meet up in the liabries after school. Herine was a very bright child. Muggleborn she had something to prove too the purebloods here. That a muggle born can be just as good as a pureblood. that's why she was so concentrated on her studies. but natalie wished that she would lighten up a little bit from time to time too have some real fun.

"What time does the libray usually close on fridays." hermine asked.

"Please tell me you're not going to pull another all nighter again." natalie added.

"No well not this time at least. my friends and i need to get our hands on a book. a very specific one at that and it might take a while for us too find it." hermide explained.

"Oh ok then. well one night i was studying for exams and they started closing up thirty minutes before lights out. so im guessing around nine or such." natalie said.

"Nine oclock. perfect thank you so much natalie hope to catch you at the quittach game after school." hermine said.

"Oh thats right i competly forgot this is harrys first game is it not." natalie laughed.

"thats right so i guess you know who to root for. we are going too cream slytherin." hermione said. she had a slight vendetta against the house. but hey who didn't.

"Yeah well i'll see you there then ok." natalie said.

"yeah thanks you so much by the way." hermione said taking her leave back to where she came from.

"I can't believe i forgot about the quidditch game. Oh man it's going to be so exciting. Harry potter as the seeker. the youngest seeker ever. This is going to be a game too remember." natalie laughed. She met up with luna at the stadium entrance where the ravenclaws were supposed to be seated. It was the perfect type of weather for a game of quidditch. luna and natalie seated themselves and watched the teams fly out.

"Wooo go gryffindor." natalie shouted.

"You're not rooting for slytherin." luna asked.

"Naw i mean they are good but with harry potter as the seeker they don't stand a chance." Natalie said flatly.

"well i thought since you and malfoy are so close…"

"Draco doesn't control my life i can choose whatever team i wish to root for." Natalie interrupted her.

"Ok then sorry." luna said.

"Sorry its just lately a lot of people have been getting onto me for being friends with draco. And also for plainly just existing." natalie said.

"What do they do." luna asked.

"well this girl pansy she is in slytherin apparently she has a major crush on draco and thinks i'm in her way somehow. anyway she and a couple of her friends have been picking on me for a while and i'm just kinda sick of it."

"You should tell a teacher." luna said.

"what are they going to do. they will know i snitched and it will just get worst." Natalie said.

"what if i told a teacher." luna offered.

"I don't want you to get involved but thanks for offering." natalie said. "come on let's just watch the game ok." natalie said turning her attention back to the game. harry potter was whizzing through the air searching endlessly for the golden snitch the game wouldn't end until he found it or until the other seeker caught it. One of the slytherin seekers came up behind harry and tried to knock him off his broom. thankfully he managed to lose him in the air. then a very strange thing happened. harry's broom began trying to knock him off.

"What is happening?" Luna asked. Natalie had no idea but whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"Someones cursed his broom stick." Natalie said getting out of her seat.

"How can you tell." Luna asked.

"Intuition." Natalie said simply. She looked around the stadium scanning the faces trying to find someone who was muttering under their breath not breaking their gaze from harry.

Suddenly screams could be heard from the teachers stand. A small fire had started but was quickly put out. When natalie looked back harry was on his broom again.

"That was odd," natalie said.

"Yes indeed," luna said. Harry was back on his broom zooming thru the air again.

After a while harry seemed to leap off his broom and fell down to the ground. He shook himself a bit getting the dirt off him and spit up the golden snitch.

"And that's 150 points to gryffindor. Gryffindor wins." the announcer said. The fans cheered. Everyone stood up and applauded the win but the slytherins who sat disappointed at their defeated.

The stands cleared out and everyone went back to their normal schedule. Draco and Natalie sat in silence in potions class finishing their final. The school year was almost over. They had only two weeks left. Potions class was Natalie's last final. Natalie and Hermione both finished at the same time and both tied for first. They shook hands as they placed their finals in the basket and were dismissed from the classroom. Natalie waved goodbye to draco as she left with hermine.

"I guess those all nighters really helped," natalie said brushing her hair back.

"I am glad we both tied really you were an amazing study partner," hermine said.

"Next year we should continue this partnership," natalie said.

"I agree." they shook hands once more.

"Well I have to wait until Harry and Ron are done. We were going to go meet up with hagrid after the final. He is still pretty upset his dragon was taken away from him. We were going to go comfort him,"

"Oh yeah I heard about that. I am so sorry. Look I know it was a real crappy move on my part. I should have just left you guys alone. I didn't mean to get you three in trouble. Let alone hagrid," she apologized.

"Its not your fault. I know draco probably dragged you out of bed in order to come find us," hermine said.

"Actually we found you completly on accident. Draco didn't even notice you guys until you left the castle. I tried to talk him out of it but he is pretty stubborn. He meant well I guess. Just trying to do the right thing." she said. Hermine nodded her head. "I have to go finish packing. I will see you at closing ceramony okay." she said walking back to her dorm.

Natalie came across the ravenclaw entrance. The painting woman turned to her and smiled.

"My my Natalie already done with your potions exam. That was the last one if I am correct. How did it go?" she said excitly. Natalie and the painted woman had become amazing friends over the year. Natalie always had trouble fiquring out the password. Unlike most houses the ravenclaws password was a differnt riddle each time you entered. Natalie was always terrible with riddles but the painted woman always would give her hints.

"Wonderfully. Hermine and I tied for first again. I think I got a perfect score. I will know next week I guess," she shuffled her feet.

"Amazing. I suppose you would like to go pack. Okay lets see here. A new riddle. Oh I have one. What gets wetter the more it dries?" she asked. Natalies eyes widened.

"I actually know this one. I read it on a candy wrapper on halloween. Its a towel right?" she said hopefully.

"You have come a long way Miss Jacobs. You may enter." she said opening the door. Natlie jumped up and down at her succes. She skipped into the commen room where the other ravenclaws that had already finished their exams were reading, drawing, writing, practing their music, or any other activity really.

Natalie ran up the stairs to her room and carefully opened the door. Her cat vannessa quickly rushed up to her. She greeted her by rubbing up against her pant leg. Natalie picked up Vannessa and brushed her head till she felt the vibrartions of the purring against her chest in which she switched to the ears. She began to sway around the room cradiling her in her arms.

"Oh this has been the best year ever," natalie said doing a quick spin. "I have learned so much. So much more than I could have imagined. I think I am a lot better at magic and such than I am at math and science. I will probably have to take them when I go back," she said sitting on her bed. "I don't want to go back to that awful place. It smells like barf and tears there. I hardly ever get any food. The mistress is a complete lunatic. I can't go back. Not now. Not when I am finally happy. I want to stay here," she said playing with vannessas paw. "I know you like it here to. They have lots of good cat food and I know you have made special friends with filches cat."

Natalie sighed as vannessa fell asleep in her arms. "I have made some wonderful friends here to. Hermine and I have become awesome friends. She promised to write to me over the summer. Luna and I have become complete best friends. She said I could come visit her during the summer. I can't wait to meet her father. She is so cool," natalie paused.

"Draco...hmmph. Draco has been the bestest friend anyone could ask for. He really seems to get me. I just feel better around him you know. I hope he will write to me. I haven't given my adress to him yet. I really hate bringing up the orphanage around him. I hate talking about it. I know everyone here thinks I am a total freak. I hear what Dracos friends tell him about me. I wonder what he thinks when he hears them. Is he just being nice to me?" she asked her cat. She only responded with a quite meow. Natalie giggled at her cat. She lifted her locket and inspected it for a moment. She opened it revealing the moving picture of Draco and her on the first day of school. She smiled remembering when he gave it to her.

"You know I gave Draco a trinket that let him see the happiest moment in his life. He said he saw a birthday he had with his parents. Lucky. I would love to relive the happiest moment of my life over and over again. Though I can't quite place what that would be. I have so many happy memories right now. I can't pick one," natalie paused as vannessa leapt off her lap to go snuggle with her pillow instead.

"I hope he writes," natalie said quickly writing the orpahanges adress on the paper next to her folding it neatly and placing it in her pocket. Natalie got changed in her more casual clothes. She was now offically done with school. They still had a week left to get their grades and pack for home. Though for natalie this place was home.


	7. Pansy

Natalie ran back down the halls hoping that draco was done by now. She saw a bunch of people exiting the classroom. Time must have been up. She scanned the crowd for him but could not find the pale blonde. She saw hermine meet up with harry and ron. They seemed in a bit of a rush going to hagrids hut.

"Someone you looking for?" a venemous voice said into her ear. She tensed at the high pitched devils voice. She knew whose voice it was and really didn't want to have to deal with her right now. So she ignored her. Sadly pansy wasn't that easily detured. She spun natalie around to face her. "Look at me when I am talking to you," she said commanding. Pansy was such a tiny thing. She was a full inch shorter than natalie but it somehow made her more intimatdating. Plus Pansy never went anywhere without her two other friends who got more psychal in their intimatdation tatics.

"Look pansy just leave me alone. I don't have time for this today," she said turning back to the crowd hoping she hadnt missed Draco. But one pansys friends has taken ahold of natalies long hair yanking her back to face them. They dragged her away to a corridor by her hair. Pansy opened what appeared to be a broom closet and pushed natalie in.

"By the way in case you were thinking about giving Draco this," she lifted up the sheet of paper with her adress on it and ripped it up till each small speck of paper gently hit the ground, "Dracos mine, I don't want you anywhere near him. If you write one letter to him over the summer and I find out. I will make your life a living hell. It would be a shame if you went missing in the dark forest wouldn't it," pansy said slamming the door shut locking it up. Natalie got up and jiggled the handle but it only confirmed it was locked. Natalie pounded her fist onto the door hoping someone would hear her.

"Hello? Someone get me out of here," she said banging on the door more forcefully but no one came.

Hours passed and Natalie was still stuck in the closet. If she had brought her wand with her she would have already been out of here. Though she left it in her uniform. She wished she had never changed. Though if Pansy got ahold of the piece of paper in her pocket then she would have probably swipped her wand. Her stomach growled to signal that she had most likely missed dinner. At least someone would notice she was gone and probably go looking for her. She could hear the door begin to jiggle again and she sat up.

"Is someone in there?" it was luna.

"Luna! Get me out of here please," natalie said. The lock lit up for a moment and luna had opened the door kneeling down to natalie.

"How did you lock yourself in here silly," luna said sweetly. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Pansy and her friends. They saw me trying to give my adress to Draco and before I could even find him they locked me in here and ripped up my parchment," she pointed to the torn bits of paper.

"You missed dinner," luna said helping her up. "I snuck a roll in my pocket just in case I found you," she said giving her the parshally crushed roll. Natalie bit into the now cold roll but thanked that it took shelter in her stomach.

"thanks," natalie said finishing her roll. They began walking back to the ravenclaw dorm when they caught sight of the infamous slytherin girls waiting at the dorm for them.

"Hello there Pansy, what are you doing here," luna said as sweetly as she could.

"Oh just making sure that Natalie gets back saftly. We didn't see you at dinner so we got worried. You really aught to be more careful," she said with a fake sense of concern in her voice. Natalies hands turned to fist trying to hold back the urge to punch this girl straight in the face.

"Oh thats so sweet of you Pansy. Well have a good night," luna said pushing past them waiting till they were gone to answer the riddle.

They entered the common room quietly. Natalie couldn't hold it back anymore and rushed back up to her room tears falling quickly in her eyes. She slammed the door shut crying into her pillow with her cat on the one next to her. Vannessa seemed to sense her owners sadness and climbed onto her back and curled up into a ball and went back to sleep to somehow make her owner feel better.

Luna knocked on the door but did not answer. It seemed to have slipped her mind that Luna also lived with her. Luna slowely opened the door and walked over to natalies bed. She began to wind up her music box that was on the stand next to her and let it play. She pulled the blanket up to where vannessa laid, gently picked her up and setting her back down until the blanket had reached natalies shoulders. She took natalies shoes and put them on the ground. Luna brushed her hair back from out of her eyes and left closing the door. Natalie thought about how amazing Luna was as she cried herself to sleep.

Natalie didn't leave the common room the entire weekend. She was too embarrased to face anyone. She couldn't see Draco in fear that Pansy and her gang would see her. She just felt like staying in for the weekend. Luna was the bestest friend anyone could ask for. She brought natalie food from the great hall even though natalie didn't eat. She seemed to help passively to get her to feeling better. Sometimes Luna would sing and talk to her whenever she would cry. Luna had such a peaceful voice that it helped tremendously.

The last week of school came. Their grades would be posted in each of their classrooms. Luna came again to help natalie get ready but she was already dressed. Luna smiled as she took her hand and helped her down to the greathall for breakfast.

"Did you here, Harry potter found the soccers stone," luna said casually.

"Really when?" she asked.

"I believe it was two nights ago. He is in the hostpital wing now. He killed proffesor quill with his bare hands," she said looking down to her hands.

"Proffesor quill is dead?" natalie asked shocked. luna nodded.

"He was working for you know who. Tried to kill harry. Hermine and ron were also there but Ron was also injured in the fight so they never saw quill,"

"Wow I have missed a lot."

"Not that much. The scores are in for the house cup. Ravenclaw came in second," she said brightly. That cheered natalie up a bit.

"Who came in first?" she asked.

"slytherin," she said. As if on que Draco appeared in front of them talking to his friends. Natalie tensed. Luna realizing her panic led her away taking a short way into the great hall. They quickly sat at their table.

"Thanks." natalie said plainly.

"I can't hide you from him forever you know. You have classes with him." she said. Natalie huffed. She was right. She couldn't avoid him forever. The ravenclaw and slytherin tables in the great hall were both right next to eachother. He could see her from his seat. Natalie ducked her head down when he came in. She quickly ate her breakfast waiting to be dissmised to her classes before anyone from the slytherin table saw her.

"Now before we send you to your classes I would like to make a few announcements," dumbledore said. Natalie banged her head on the table, "I would like to announce that your grades will be posted today in each of your classrooms. If you have any missing assainments you may use this final week to turn them in. If you are missing anything this is the week to find it. Packing should be finished by the banquet on friday where we will award the house cup victors. Which as it stands right now is slytherin. Congradualtions. Though you can still use this week to scrounge up any final points you can win. Good luck," and he then dissmised the students to their classes.

"Don't worry okay. Everythings gonna be fine," luna comforted natalie. She gave her a quick hug and left to go to her class.

"Everythings gonna be fine," natalie repeated. She took a deep breath and made her way to her potions class. She sat down in her seat waiting for her grade to be given back. Hermine gave her a thumbs up and natalie smiled and gave her a thumbs up to. Draco sat next to her in silence. Snape entered the room with a pile of papers in his arms. He wisked his wand and the papers began flying around the room going to their respected owners. Natalie shakedly checked her grade and was relived with her amazing 99. She checked what she got wrong. It was a simple misspelling of one of the ingredints in a Tonic of good fortune. She really needs to learn how to spell rimweed and not be so careless to spell it remweed. She looked back to hermine who was smiling with delight. She must have gotten her very well earned 100.

"You are dissmised," he said grimly. Natalie grabbed her book bag and made her way to the door. Suddenly a firm hand grabbed her robe pulling her back. She turned around to see it was Draco.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something to upset you?" he asked. Natalie pulled her robe back. She caught sight of Pansy looking at her with distain.

"I have to get to herbology," she pulled away tears already forming in her eyes. She didn't want to push Draco away. He was her friend but she couldn't handle that closet again.

"Natalie!" draco said chasing after her. Natalie only ran faster leaving Draco behind. Natlie spent the rest of the day collecting her grades and avoiding Draco. She had made all A's in all of her classes. She had come a long way in her studies.

School had ended. At this usual time she would meet up with Draco at the Great Hall to go hangout. She saw pansy was following her all around today. If she could just lose her long enough to explain to Draco.

"Natalie!" speak of the devil it was draco running towards her. Natlie began running only to find Crabbe and Goyle blocking her path. Draco had planned this. Draco had caught up with her and dissmised his minions leaving them alone with Pansys spies watching them giving her threatning gestures.

"Draco, please. Leave me alone," she said trying to sound confident.

"Why though. Why are you suddenly avoiding me," he asked. She had never seen Draco like this. Draco had never seemed scared to her before. He alwasy seemed so calm but right now he was almost shaking as much as she was.

"I can't tell you," she whispered looking around.

"Has someone hurt you," he said looking around. He caught sight of pansy as she began running. He growled. "I swear if Pansy did anything to you…" but he was cut off.

"Don't Draco. Your only gonna make it worse."

"What did she do to you," he said taking her hands forcefully. Natalie shook her head. "Natlie please tell me so I can help you,"

"Pansy is obssesed with you. She thinks I am in the way of her and you getting together. She doesn't like that we are friends. She has been making my life a living hell all year long. She has been cursing my food so I get sick. She puts roaches in my pockets. She locks me in closets till I miss my meals sometimes even overnight. Draco I love being your friend. You are my first real friend and I don't want to lose you but I am scared. I am scared draco," natalie said crying. The heat was back but it was differnt. It was more eletic shooting up and down her going faster and faster.

"Pansy is a dead girl," draco said. "I will tell my father about this. He will do anything he can to make sure her family pays," he helped wipe away a few tears.

"Thanks for the offer. But I rather you didn't," she said. Draco nodded. His eyes lit up for a moment.

"I have been meaning to give you this," draco said handing her a sheet of paper. "In case you wanted to write over the summer," he said. Natalie laughed with delight.

"Do you have a sheet of paper?" she asked. Draco nodded reaching into his pocket pulling out a small notebook. Natalie picked it up and flipped to a page and wrote down the adress.

"Promise to write,"he asked.

"Everyday," she laughed.


	8. Summer

The week seemed to pass more quickly than anyone could have expected. The banquet was an exquisite feast full of the grandous meals anyone could imagine. Natalie piled her plate full as much as she could. This would be her last good meal for a few months and she intended to go out with a bang. The walls were decorated with the slytherin banner. Draco sat proudly in his seat. He couldn't wait to tell his father he had won the house cup. He was so proud of himself.

Dumbledore went up to the podiem and cleared his throat. A hushed silence came across the room. The slytherins straightened their backs and awaited to be rewarded for their hardwork all year. Though most of it was cheated out of.

"Hello everyone, This has been another wonderful year. I hope you have had a wondeful year to. You have reunited with old friends, made new ones, have learned so much, gone on some adventures and in all of that helping your houses compete in the house cup. In fourth place with 310 points gryiffendoor," a quite dissapointed clap went around the hall, "In third place with 360 huffelpuff," a louder clap now, "In second place with 420 Ravenclaw," cheers went throughout the table with loud claps going the room, "and finally the winner of the house cup with 460 points slytherin," the loudest cheers were sent throughout the room. The slytherins stood up from there seats cheering loudly.

The roars went quite. He wasn't done yet.

"Yes congradulations but in light of certain new events some new points must be rewarded," mumers were heard throughout the room. "To hermine granger for her wit and cleverness in the face of danger fifty points," claps came from the gryiffendoor table with loud cheers following, "To ronald weasly for the best game of wizards chess this school has seen in years fifty points," more loud cheers were heard throughout the room. Poor huffelpuff was now in last place. They were pretty close ravenclaws now. "To harry potter for his bravery and relieng on insinct and saving this school I reward sixity points," that was it they were tied with slytherine. Natalie was a little dissapointed that she was in third now. "and finally it takes a lot a courage to stand up to your enemies but it takes even more to stand up to your friends. I give ten points to neville longbottom."

The room exploded from the gryffendoor table in celebration. Natalie slammed her head on the table. She was proud of her place in second but now that she was in third it seemed as if her efforts were useless this entire time. She looked back to Dracos who's once proud look was now replaced with distain.

"I believe a change in decoration is in order," he said. Now the once green and white banners were replaced with red and gold. Natalie still clapped for her many friends in the house. She could tell that hermine was probably the happiest girl right now.

The banquet ended. The bags were being loaded up onto the train as the children exited the great hall. They made their way to the train platform.

"Ummm I will see you at the end of the summer okay," draco said as crabbe and goyle came to his side like the henchmen they were. Natalie expected to sit next to him on the train like when they first came here. I guess he wanted to sit next to his other friends. Natalie could understand. She could sit with Luna.

"Okay, I'll write," natalie waved goodbye following luna onto another cart. Draco waved slowely as they climbed onto their cart. Luna and Natalie occupied a cart with Neville. Luna gave natalie her adress along with neville. She had become create friends with the little accident proned boy.

In another cart Draco sat alone with the two idoits across from him. He wished that he was in a cart with natalie. He couldn't have a conversation with these two. All they wanted to do was make trouble and stuff themselves like the pigs they were.

Natalie played with the locket on her neck as luna and neville discussed the pros and cons of mass producing jillyweed and selling it at pools and such.

"I seriously think it would be so much fun to breath underwater naturally when I go to the lake or the pool. I would pay any amount for that," luna said.

"yes I know its fun but its a very painful process growing gills and fins. Plus you can't just get out of the water once you have them. It takes two hours for them to wear off. Now lets say there is some emergency and you need to get out of the pool but there is still an hour left on the jillyweed. You are stuck in the pool or you will suffacate,"

"You have no sense of imagination neville," she pouted.

"I am imagining all the things that can go wrong," he said. Luna sighed and looked over to her friend. Natalie was laying on her back staring at her lockets picture inside. Luna smiled her usual friendly smiled and knelt down on the ground so she was eye to eye with her friend. She look at the picture in the locket.

"Is that the first day of school," she asked. Natalie nodded. Natalie looked at Draco and her smiling at the camera. The picture was moving with them. There was still another slot for a future phot. Maybe she could put them at graduation in there.

"Oh I have been meaning to ask you. On the first day of school you said you sensed something strange linked with my magic. Did you ever figure out what it was?"

"Sorry I did some research and even wrote my dad about it. He said maybe when you come visit we can figure it out," luna said. Natalie nodded.

"Thanks anyway, I have been having these weird vision lately also. You know that night when the troll was in the dungeon and harry ron and hermine stopped them. Well I have been having visions about that night. They are like dreams but they come to me when I am awake," she confessed.

"Really? What do you see?" neville asked curious.

"Well Professor quill just entered the great hall and everyone was panicking. I can't move. I feel afraid. There is this weird feeling inside of me. Like something is going to go wrong and its going to be my fault. Then I remeber running. Then snape is taking me somewhere. He is wearing these odd gloves. He locks me in the headmaster office and tells me to stay there and leaves. I can't get out. That feeling keeps getting stronger like I am about to explode. I start crying and singing myself this lullaby my mom use to sing to me. I was wondering if that could linked to what you sensed. I feel like I lived thru that but I was in the ravenclaw common room when the troll attacked,"

"I don't remember you being there. What you may be experincing is a sense of deja vu. Or in your case a lost memory. One maybe someone tried to get rid of," luna said.

"Why would someone not want her to remeber that," neville asked. Natalie thought more.

"There is something else that happened in the vision but when its over I can't remeber it. I know something happened but i just can't remeber what," she said.

"That is very odd," neville said. A knock came from the door.

"Anything from the trolley sweeties," the old woman asked. Natalie sat up and got out her small coin pouch. She had two coins left. Natalie prayed they had chocolate frogs left. She had yet to taste one.

"Chocolate frogs?" she asked nervously. The woman nodded handing her two boxes as natalie gave her one of her coins. She opened the box carefully catching the frog before it leapt out the box. It squirmed in her hand for a bit when she realized her mistake. What if this was like a living thing. Would she be eating this frog alive. It was still chocolate but still.

She dissmissed the notion and took a brave bite as the frogs movemnts grew to a halt. She had never tasted such wonderful chocolate before. It melted in her mouth smoothly. She finished her frog and put the other on in her pocket. She would save it for sometime in the summer.

The train came to a stop as they arrived at the station. Luna hugged natalie goodbye as well as neville. They all exited the train meeting up witht their parents to be taken home. Natalie searched the platform for her caretaker. There were too many faces she couldn't find her. She wished she held a sign or something.

"Natalie!" she looked behind her to find her caretaker and head of the orphanage. The woman was old but still strong. She was in her early fifties. Her hair was tied into a tight bun. She wore a tailored suite with a pencil skirt that fit tightly around her pantehouse. Natalie frowned and walked towards her.

"Hello Miss Manerva," she curtsied roboticlly as she had done many times in the years before. Miss Manerva worked in the ministry. She was in charge of abandoned wizard children. She was said to be the best. She was strict beileived a lot in disapline.

"Get your bags," she said turning away from her. Natalie found her suitcase and vannessas cage with her meowing in it, "and shut that cat up!" she ordered. Natalie petted vannessa thru the bars to quite her down. This was going to be a long summer.


	9. The Letters

**AN: Oops! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

* * *

 ** _Dear Draco,_**

 _This summers start has been rather boring. Not much to report. Some of the kids were adopted while I was gone which is good, though I will miss them. The food here sucks compared to the kind at Hogwarts. I would kill for chicken right now. But enough about the bad stuff. Your birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you want me to send a package or anything. I can proabably make a cake but I don't think it would survive the trip. Our owl isn't the most reliable. Hows your summer going? Anything fun your family is doing? Thats as much as I can write for now. I gotta do chores yuck!_

 ** _From_**

 ** _Natalie_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Natalie,_**

 _My summer is at a slow start. My father has been dragging me to several dinner parties now a days. Says I need to learn the family busness. So far its been a real drag. All these grown ups talking about things I have no clue about. They are no fun at all. About my birthday you don't have to send anything. If you want to and I am intersted in that cake you were talking about you can use my family owl. I will send him if you want. My family is making a trip to france in july which isn't as much fun as its sound. Busniess as usual. By the way your birthday is in the summer to right. I know its in August and all but if you want anything in perticualr just send me a letter and I can get one of my servents to go find it. I can't wait for your next letter._

 ** _From_**

 ** _Draco_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Natalie_**

 _Hello, sorry I have not been able to write to you. My father has blown up another owl. His experaments keep getting more and more out of control. But don;t worry he always keeps his wand handy to put it out. I have done more research on that dream you told me about. I do think it might be linked with your powers but not in the way you think. I think it might be a repressed or maybe a rmoved memory. Its hard to decipher which at this point. I have told my father about his. He seems most interested in this as well. We are talking to the ministry about convincing you to come visist durnign the summer. So far we do not have much luck. I am very sorry we will try to get you to come visit. Oddly they do not want you out without offical supervison. I heard your birthday is in August . I will gicve you your present when you come visit. I rather give it to you in person and early than thru and owl and proably late. Hope your summer is going well._

 ** _Love_**

 ** _Luna Lovegood_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Natalie_**

 _Its hermine. I do not know how I am suppose to go an entire summer without magic. Now that I know whats out there its very difficult to go back. I guess you know what I mean. How is your summer going. My parents wont stop talking about my school to their friends. They want me to tell everything about it to them. I think it might be easier just to write it all down you know. Ha wouldn't that be cool if someone wrote about Hogwarts and published it in the muggle world. They would probably think they were bonkers. Anyways I jsut wanted to say thank you for studying with me over the year. I got my grades with the help of you. I hope you think the same of me._

 ** _Love_**

 ** _Hermine_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Luna,_**

 _Luna thank you so much for trying. I hope you succed in getting me out of this prison. This place is a mad house. I would love to visit your father and you. It would be nice to hang out with one of my friends. Also thank you for looking into my visions. This will help. They haven't reappeared so far. I am very grateful for that. It would be awesome to get some answers for once. Thank you so much and I would love to see what you have in store as in a birthday present. It must be pretty cool. I am so excited. Can't wait to see ya!_

 ** _From_**

 ** _Natalie_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Hermine,_**

 _Haha yeah I guess a book series about hogwarts would be pretty cool/weird. I don't think many people would read it though. It might be a good read though. Thank your for studying with me also. I wouldn't have the grades I have if it wasn't for you. I would love to study with you next year and hang out with you also. I not all work and no play :P Your parents sound pretty cool. They seem pretty interseted in your life. That must be fun. See you next year._

 ** _From_**

 ** _Natalie_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Draco,_**

 _Oh my gosh that would be amazing. I would love to bake you a cake for your birthday. Just send me what flavor you want or if there is a specific recipe you want me to use and I will bake it up. The farmers market here is really good so it will taste delicous. I can't wait to bake it for you. By the way frosting might be a little difficult so I might have to get one of the older kids here that is allowed to do magic to just decorate it with magic. Is that okay? There isn't much frosting for sale around here. ALso those parties your parents take you to seem boring. Are there any other kids there or is it just you. Whats the food like there? weird question I know. Oh and also the owl idea would work perfectly. Thank you so much and also about my birthday. Is it okay if a book would okay. Just a good book you think is good I would love. Write to me soon._

 ** _From_**

 ** _Natalie_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Natalie,_**

 _A chocolate cake would be cool. Frosting is no problem. Just send it over when you think its good. Frosting or not its still gonna taste the best. The book will be easy. I have a book right next to me that I think you would love. Do you enjoy fantasy? This is about greek gods and goddeses. I always enjoyed mythology. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Its a series so maybe if you like the first book I can send you more of them. The parties are all adults my father works with. My mother is in the same busniess but they work with each other. I feel like calling them parties gives off the wrong idea. They are more like formal busniess meeting with some music and food. They dont ever dance. Though I am supposet to learn whatever the heck they are talking about. My father work in the minestry might forever be a mysetery to me. Can't wait to taste that cake!_

 ** _From_**

 ** _Draco_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Draco,_**

 _Happy Birthday! So how does it feel to be twelve? Did have a cool birthday party. The cake is with this letter. I just hope it survived. If its still edible let me know if you like it. We got another funding check this week so I got to put more sugar in it. It should be sweet enough for you know. The book you were talking about sounds awesome I can't wait for my birthday. Oh I have been meaning to tell you. Luna Lovegood and her father finally got clearence to let me visit them for a week in july. So I wont be able to write to you during that week. Though I promise when I get back I will write ten letters to make up for it lol. That trip to Paris should be around the same time though so we both wont miss out on much. Can't wait to hear from you again. Enjoy the Cake!_

 ** _From_**

 ** _Natalie_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Natalie,_**

 _I am terribly sorry the ministry canceled you coming to visit. Its so unfair. They said we can send you the present thru this owl. I still wish I could have given it to you in person. Anyway its some wonderful glasses I found in one of my fathers convetntions. They are said to help you see nanosprites. They crawl in your ears you know. Its not something I would proticularly like to see. But they tend to hover over lost things. In case you lose something put those on and find them. If you lose the glasses then I don't know what to really do about that. Sorry its so early I would have sent it on your actual but I just couldn't wait. Have fun with them again so sorry we couln't come visit you. See you at school._

 ** _Love_**

 ** _Luna Lovegood_**

* * *

 _ **Dear Luna** ,_

 _I am dissapointed that I couldn't come visist you. The ministry is so mean. I wish they would let me out of this reched prison other than school and such. YOu know I am not even allowed in the garden without a supervisor. I have never seen any of the other children treated like this. Then again most of them don't get into half the amount of trouble I end up in. Though some times it is not even my fault. Thank you so much for the gift. You would not beilive the amount of things that go missing in this place. The younger kids keep begging me to go find some of their lost toys. YOur right they do come in handy. I promise not to lose them. I can't wait till school starts!_

 ** _From_**

 ** _Natalie_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Natalie,_**

 _The cake was amazing! You really have a gift when it comes to baking. Our chef here could never compare to it. Thank you very much. My father has been asking about who I have been writing to all month. I am surprised he even noticed. My mother thinks I am doing school work. They can be clueless sometimes. I have told them a lot about you. They seemed very interested in you. They say they knew your parents when they worked in the ministry. When school starts again they would love to meet you. I will send the book in a couple of weeks so that way it arrives on your birthday. I hope you enjoy it. The trip to paris was boring. We didn't even get to do any sight seeing. I swear whats the point in taking me if we aren't going to do anything fun. Anyways I can't wait to hear from you again. Its always fun reading your letters._

 ** _From_**

 ** _Draco_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Natlaie,_**

 _Hey I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you alright? Your birthday is in a couple of days. I was just wondering if you were going to write before that. I understand if you haven't had the time to write. I am sending your present along with this so it arrives on time. So happy early birthday. Or in case you are reading this on time Happy Birthday. I don't know. I just hope you write back soon. Enjoy the book._

 ** _From_**

 ** _Draco_**

* * *

 ** _Dear Draco,_**

 _I am so sorry I haven't written in so long. The checks are late and they are making cut backs here. They are allowing one letter per week for the whole house. The mistress takes up the most postage. I had to get this letter in before she found out. She is going to notice that one of her stamps are missing and she is going to know it was me. I just quickly want to say thank you for the book. I haven't been able to put it down. You were right mythology is so interesting. I have taken a real interest in artimes and athena. They seem really cool to me. Only one week until school starts. I excited to be able to see you again. We just got the school supplies list today. The mistress is taking me shopping for my supplies in a few days. I can't wait for school to start back. See you soon!_

 ** _From_**

 ** _Natalie_**


End file.
